The Princess and the Sheikah
by YoungLinkZeldaFan123
Summary: This is my own little fun thing on how Zelda can turn into a male Sheikah in the first place. Please, read and positively review! This is M rated, but some things may be "T". I don't know... Well, enjoy!


**Disclaimer: Hey. It's me again. New story! Yay! I hope this is a good story! Let me know in a nice, polite way, please and thank you. I own The Legend of Zelda and its characters! Nah, just kidding, I don't. Although, I wish I did... Anyway, read and positively review, please and thank you! This is a one shot! Let's go!**

**The**

**Princess**

**and the**

**Sheikah**

The young Princess Zelda woke up on a bright and sunny morning. She was excited to start her day. She got out of bed, went to the water closet, and as soon as she was finished in the water closet, she came out, and got dressed. She was dressed in her pink dress with the Triforce symbol on it. That was the dress that she usually wore. She also put on her headdress. She was ready for the day.

She headed downstairs, and her nursemaid/bodyguard, Impa, was sitting at the table, waiting for her. Impa said to the Princess, "Your Highness, breakfast is almost ready. Come sit." Zelda replied, to Impa, "Not today, Impa. I'm not hungry." Then Impa asked the Princess, with concern, "Are you feeling alright, Princess?" "Yeah, I'm great! I just want to head outside and enjoy my day!" "Well, Princess, I must go with you." said Impa. "No, Impa, I want to go by myself. No offense, Impa, but I want to spend some time alone." said Zelda. "Are you sure, Zelda?" asked Impa, still a little iffy about Zelda going out by herself. "Yes, Impa. I'll see you later." said Zelda, to Impa, with a little bit of frustration in her voice. "OK. Bye." said Impa. And Zelda headed out the door.

Zelda was strolling to the Entrance/Exit Gate of Hyrule Castle, and one of the guards said, to Zelda, with a bow, "Good morning, your Highness. How are you feeling this morning?" and the Princess answered, "I'm feeling just fine. Thanks." She was smiling. "What are you doing going for a stroll all by yourself, Princess?" asked the same guard. "I just feel like being by myself. Can I get through?" said Zelda, with a smile on her face. "You may, but be careful, your Highness." the guard said, sternly. "Yes, sir." said Zelda, with a smile on her face. And the guard opened the Entrance/Exit Gate of Hyrule Castle. The Princess and the guard bowed to each other, and Zelda made her way through the gate, and headed to Hyrule Castle Town.

Once Zelda got to Hyrule Castle Town, everybody stopped running, playing, dancing, etc, and stared at her. Most of the people in Hyrule Castle Town have never met or even seen the Princess before. There wasn't even a whole lot of people in all of Hyrule that got to meet or even see the Princess. It was a rare opportunity. "Good morning." Zelda said, to a Hylian, with a smile on her face, while walking by. She continued on walking through town. She, eventually, left Hyrule Castle Town.

Zelda was heading to Lon Lon Ranch to borrow a horse. Lon Lon Ranch, luckily, wasn't too far away. Hyrule Castle had a stable, but it's just for the guards' horses only. Once she arrived at Lon Lon Ranch, she saw the farm girl, Malon, outside bringing a pail of milk into the farmhouse. Malon caught a glimpse of the Princess coming her way. Malon had to look again to make sure that she was really seeing what she thought she saw. Malon dropped the pail of milk on the ground, and ran up to the Princess. Malon bowed to the Princess. Zelda bowed back to her. Then Malon said, "Welcome, your Highness. What can I do for you today?" Zelda answered, "I'd like to borrow a horse." "Oh, really?" asked Malon, a little shocked and surprised. "Yes." replied Zelda. "Alright. Follow me." said Malon, as she started to lead the Princess to the horses' stable. Malon let Zelda into the horses' stable, so that she could choose a horse. "Pick whatever one you want, your Highness. We have many horses, as you can see." said Malon.

Zelda sauntered back and forth in the horses' stable. Zelda, finally, chose a horse. "I'll take this one." said Zelda, to Malon. The horse was brown with a large white spot on its muzzle. "Great! That's "Leila"." said Malon, with excitement. "That's a beautiful name for a horse." said Zelda, petting Leila's muzzle. Zelda pulled Leila out of her pen, and she hopped on her. Then Malon asked Zelda, "Do you want to come in for some fresh Lon Lon Milk?" Zelda replied, "No, thank you. Maybe later when I return Leila." "Alright. It was so nice meeting you, Zelda." said Malon. "You, too. Goodbye." said Zelda. "Bye." said Malon. Malon moved out of the way, so that Zelda and Leila could leave the horses' stable. And Zelda galloped out of Lon Lon Ranch.

Zelda was galloping across Hyrule Field. She let the Sun shine down on her, and the wind blow in her face. Zelda thought, _You know what, I am kind of hungry... Maybe I should go back home to have something to eat... Yeah, that's what I'm going to do... _And that's what she did.

Zelda was riding across Hyrule Field, on her way back home when suddenly, there was a strange, but beautiful woman that appeared out of nowhere in front of her. The woman was a tan colour, to her right (but Zelda's left) her hair was orange. It almost looked like fire. And on the opposite side of the woman's hair was white, it looked like it had blue in it, too. It almost looked like ice. She was wearing a black shirt with no straps, or sleeves whatsoever, with gloves up to the elbows that match. She was wearing baggy white pants. Zelda said, to the strange, but beautiful woman standing in front of her and Leila, "Hello. Can I help you?" The beautiful strange woman answered, "Yes. I'm looking for directions to Gerudo Valley. You see, I'm touring here, in Hyrule, and I'm totally lost. Can you help me?" The beautiful strange woman's voice sounded almost like a British accent. Zelda answered, "Well, Gerudo Valley isn't the best place to be, but if you want to go there that bad, then hop on, and I'll take you there." "Thank you. Thank you so very much." said the beautiful strange woman with joy. The beautiful, but strange-looking woman hopped on the back of Leila. "Hang on..." Zelda began to say, but she lost consciousness. Zelda's head rested on Leila. The beautiful, but strange-looking woman pulled a syringe out of Zelda's waist. Then the beautiful strange woman said, evilly, "He he he... I got you, now..."

**...**

"Where is that Princess? She's been gone for over three hours, now!" Impa asked herself, worriedly. She was pacing back and forth in her bedroom. A guard came into Impa's bedroom, and asked her, "Do you want us to go out on a search party? I really think we should." "I know that I said, "No." the past couple of times, but now, I am worried, so yes, go on a search party for her, and I'll be joining you." said Impa. She still had a bit of worry in her voice. "Yes, ma'am." said the guard. Then the guard said, "I'll be waiting for you downstairs." And the guard left Impa's bedroom.

Impa went into the water closet, and a few moments later, she came back out, wearing her armour. Then she headed downstairs. She met up with the guard that she was talking to upstairs in her bedroom, and they left the castle. They met up with the other castle guards. They grabbed horses from the castle's stable, and they left Hyrule Castle grounds, and the search party began.

**...**

When Zelda woke up, she found herself tied to a chair. Her wrists were tied behind the chair and her ankles were tied together, too. She found that she was in a strange dark room. She called out, "Hello? Is anyone in here? Hello?" "So, you're awake, now, Princess?" said an old voice, evilly. All of a sudden, an old witch floated to the right side of the tied Princess, and another old witch floated to the opposite side of the tied Princess. "Who... Who are you?..." asked Zelda, nervously. The witch to the right side of the Princess said, "I'm Koume." And the witch on the opposite side of the tied Princess said, "And I'm Kotake." "How did I get here?" asked Zelda, nervously. Koume asked, "Do you remember that strange, but beautiful woman standing in front of you and your horse?" "Yeah... Wait, you were her?" said Zelda, a little amazed. "Kotake and I both were. You see, that's our disguise. When we are in that disguise, we are called "Twinrova"." said Koume. "Twinrova... I've heard of that name somewhere before..." said Zelda, thinking of where she had heard the name "Twinrova". Then Zelda demanded, "What do you want with me?" Koume answered, "We want to do something with you..." Zelda asked, a little scared, "Like what?..." "You'll see." answered Kotake.

Koume pulled up a brown book out of nowhere, and it read "The Book of Evil Spells". She opened up the evil spells book, and turned a few pages. She was mumbling, to herself, "Where is it?... Where is that page?..." Then Koume said, loudly, "Here it is!" "Here what is?" asked Zelda, nervously. "The spell we're going to cast on you." answered Koume.

Koume floated in front of the tied Princess, and the evil witch mumbled a spell under her breath. Then she said the spell out loud to the tied Princess. Once Koume said the evil spell, Zelda screamed, and her head shot upward, so that she was facing the ceiling. Suddenly, light blue sparkles began to come up from the floor, and they surrounded the tied Princess. Then Zelda began to glow white, and the glow took over her entire body, so that her body was no longer visible. The glowing happened for a few more moments, then it finally stopped. Once the glowing stopped, Zelda looked entirely different. She was now wearing a blue ninja suit with the Sheikah symbol on it, which is an eye with what looks like a tear drop coming out from the bottom of the eye. The lower half of Zelda's face was covered with what looked like bandages. Blonde hair covered her left eye. Her visible eye was red like the Sheikahs, and she was also wearing a hat that looked like it was made from bandages, too.

Zelda looked down at herself, and screamed. Her scream sounded more masculine, though. "What am I?" asked Zelda, scared. Her voice was more masculine. Koume answered, "You are now a Sheikah boy." "WHAT?!" shouted the now male Zelda. "I said..." Koume started to say, but the male Zelda interrupted her, by saying, "Yeah, yeah, I heard what you said, but a Sheikah _BOY_?!" "Yep." said Koume. "You'll never be a Princess again!" said Kotake, evilly. Then Kotake said, "You'll stay here looking that way... forever!" Both of the evil witches laughed, evilly, and they left the room, and slammed the door behind them. Then they locked it.

The now male Zelda began to cry. He was thinking, _A boy... I'm a __**boy**__, now... _Then the male Zelda thought, _I have to get out of here... But how?... I've got it! _The now male Zelda placed his feet firmly on the floor, and slowly, tried to stand up. It took a little bit of time, but he managed to do it. Then he went down on the floor, and curled up. He tried to make his hands and feet touch. He finally did. He grabbed the knot in the rope that was tied around his ankles, and untied it. This took a few minutes. Once his ankles were untied, he thought, _Now, how am I supposed to get my wrists untied?... _Male Zelda saw that the legs of the chair that he was once tied to were rough. Which made a light bulb go off in his head. He didn't have the Triforce of Wisdom for nothing. Male Zelda sat up in a sitting position, and he scooted his way over to the chair. He rubbed his tied wrists up against the legs of the chair. After a few minutes, the rope on his wrists were finally cut. Male Zelda stood up, and he went over to the door. He thought, _Can I still teleport as a male Sheikah?... _Male Zelda tried his teleporting skills, and he was successful! Male Zelda was teleported out of the room. He teleported himself to Hyrule Field. Male Zelda sighed with relief. He thought, _I have to hide! I can't let Koume and Kotake see me! I can't go back home, Koume and Kotake will come after me there, and hurt Father and everybody there!... _Then the male Zelda ran into the forest, where he hoped he wouldn't be captured again.

_**Meanwhile, where Zelda was being kept before...**_

Koume and Kotake unlocked the door to the room that Zelda was once being kept in, and once they opened the door, they freaked out. They were shouting, in panic, "Aahh! The Sheikah is gone! The Sheikah has escaped! We have to find the Sheikah! We have to find the Sheikah!" Then Koume and Kotake teleported out of the room. They teleported themselves to Hyrule Field. Then Kotake said, to Koume, "Zelda has probably gone to find something or someone to break the spell that we cast on her! We can't let Zelda get to who will break the spell!" Koume asked Kotake, "Who will break the spell?" Kotake answered Koume, "True love's kiss."

**...**

Impa and the castle guards rode their horses across Hyrule Field looking for Zelda. They were calling, "Zelda! Zelda, where are you?!" But they didn't get an answer back. _Dear Goddesses, where is she? _Impa thought, with worry. "Zelda!" she called out again, but still, no answer. "We have to keep looking." Impa said, sternly, to the castle guards. They nodded, and they kept on looking. They weren't going to quit until the Princess was safe and sound.

**...**

"According to my magic ball, Zelda's true love is him." Kotake said, as she touched the magic ball with her finger. "Alright. Let's go." said Koume, determined. And the two evil witches headed to where Zelda's true love is.

**...**

"Mido! That's not fair!" whined Link. "It is so fair! I win, fair and square." said Mido, with his arms across his chest. "It is not! You cheated!" shouted Link. "Quit complaining, you baby!" said Mido, nastily. Mido, Link, and two other boys were playing a game of Marbles. "Quit calling me that!" said Link, angrily. "Why? It's true! You're a baby! A little crybaby! Come on, cry! Come on! You're a crybaby, aren't you?!" taunted Mido. "That's it!" said Link, out of frustration and anger. Link pushed Mido to the ground, and he went on top of Mido. They were rolling around in the dirt, fighting each other. Link punched and kicked Mido a couple times, and Mido did the same thing to Link a couple times, too.

Saria came out of her house to see what all the commotion was about. She saw Link and Mido fighting... again... She hollered, "Link! Mido! Stop it!" And she ran over to where the fight was happening. Once she got there, she pulled Link off of Mido, and she asked, with concern, "Link, are you OK?" Link was staring at Mido, who was on the ground. Link answered Saria, shouting, "No! No, I'm not OK! I'm sick of Mido always teasing me! I just play a simple game, and he teases me! I wish he'd just leave me alone!" Link had tears in his eyes. "I know, Link... I know..." said Saria. Link and Mido were dirty from rolling around on the ground.

Saria led Link away from Mido and the other two boys. Saria and Link were on their way to Link's house when all of a sudden, two witches appeared in front of them. The two witches were Koume and Kotake. "Oh, how lucky. Zelda's true love is right here in front of us." said Kotake, with a smile on her face. "What? Who's Zelda?" asked Link, confused. "The Princess of Hyrule, of course." answered Koume. "You're saying that like I'm supposed to know..." said Link. Saria turned to face Link, and she asked him, "Link, what's all of this about?" "I have no idea, Saria..." answered Link, still confused. Then Koume said, to Link, "Well, little boy, you're coming with us." "What?! I am not!" said Link, in disgust. "Oh, but I think you are..." said Kotake, evilly. Koume said, "We can't let Zelda get to you, or else the spell would be broken!"

Kotake snapped her fingers and a noose made out of chain appeared in her hand. Then Koume pushed Saria away. Saria screamed when she was pushed, and she fell on the ground, and hit her head. She was losing consciousness. And Koume grabbed Link by his arm, and pulled him to her. She put the chain noose around his neck loosely. Link tried to yell, "Help!" But Kotake tied a rag over his mouth. Then she tied his wrists together behind his back. Kotake and Koume took off with Link. Kotake was holding on to the remaining chain that was around Link's neck. Then Saria woke up, and realized what happened. She stood up, holding her head. Just then, Mido and the two other boys that were playing Marbles with him and Link, ran over to Saria, and they asked, panicked, "Saria, what's wrong?! What happened?!" Saria answered, "Two witches came and took Link... They were saying that Zelda can't get to him, or else the spell would be broken. Apparently, they cast a spell on Princess Zelda of Hyrule." "What are we going to do?!" asked Mido, in a panic. Saria said, with sorrow, "We have to get Link back..."

**...**

Kotake and Koume were flying through the air, above the forest. Kotake still had a hold of the remaining chain that was around Link's neck. Link was scared. He was wondering, _Where are they taking me?... _Just below, a male Sheikah was running. The male Sheikah was Zelda. Zelda thought of a name for, I guess you should say "himself", and he decided to call himself "Sheik". Something simple. Sheik happened to look overhead through the treetops, and saw Koume and Kotake, and a boy about his age. Sheik's eyes widened, and he started run even faster. Sheik was thinking, while he was running, _That has to be who will break this curse on me. I highly doubt Kotake and Koume would take an innocent Kokiri boy for nothing... I have to get him down. _

Sheik ran out of the forest out onto Hyrule Field. He called, "Hey! Hey, Koume, Kotake, I'm right here!" Koume and Kotake turned around, so that they faced Sheik on the ground. "So, you decided that you wanted to be captured again, eh?" said Koume. Kotake said, "Well, I guess we have no use for this boy anymore." Kotake turned the chain over in her hand, so that Link was now facing Sheik. Link was looking at Sheik, scared. "Come with us, Sheikah, and we'll let him go." said Koume, evilly. "Put the boy down first, then I'll go with you." said Sheik. "Alright, then." said Kotake, as she let the chain slip out of her hand. Luckily, Link wasn't too far from the ground. He landed on the ground with a **thump **and a muffled "Oof". Sheik went over to Link, and untied his wrists, and pulled the chain off of his neck. Link pulled the rag off of his mouth, and Sheik helped Link up from the ground. Koume said, "Come, now, Sheikah."

Sheik hesitantly sauntered to where Koume and Kotake were floating. Then Sheik quickly turned around, and ran. He grabbed Link by the arm, and shouted, "Come on, boy!" Sheik and Link ran into the forest, and Koume and Kotake flew in after them. Sheik and Link were running through the forest, and Koume and Kotake were flying behind them. Sheik and Link ran faster, trying to lose Koume and Kotake. Koume and Kotake were far enough behind that Sheik and Link were able to slip behind a tree, and hide.

Link and Sheik sighed with relief. Link turned to face Sheik, and he said, "Hi, I'm Link." Sheik said, "Hi, I'm Princess Zelda of Hyrule, but for now, call me "Sheik"." Link asked Sheik, "So, what's all of this about?" Sheik answered, "Those two witches, Koume and Kotake, cursed me, and now, I'm this Sheikah boy... I was a beautiful Princess once." "Oh." said Link. Then Link said, "They were saying that I was your true love, and they took me to keep you away from me. By the way, thank you for saving me." Sheik said, "Your welcome, and now, we're here together, so why don't we break this curse on me?" "How are we supposed to do that?" asked Link, with an eyebrow raised. "I think we're supposed to kiss. It's like in the story when the Princess kisses the frog, and he turned into a handsome Prince. So, let's try it..." Link backed away, and said, "Hold on! Hold on! I'm supposed to kiss you in order to break this curse?" "Yes." answered Sheik. Then Link shouted, "But you're a boy!" "Oh, come on, Link, do you want this curse to be broken, or not?" asked Sheik. Link answered, "Well, yeah, but..." "No "buts". Come on, before Koume and Kotake get back." said Sheik. "Oh, OK..." said Link, hesitantly. Sheik pulled down the material that looked like bandages from his face, and their lips were about to connect when a new, but familiar voice said, "Oh, I think that we're already here."

Sheik and Link looked at the direction of where the voice came from. Koume and Kotake were floating in the air, right in front of them. "How long have two been there?" asked Sheik. "Long enough." replied Koume. Kotake shot a ball of magic at Link, and he flew to the ground with a cry of pain, and he hit his head off of the ground, which knocked him unconscious. "Link!" Sheik cried out, holding out his hand. Koume picked up Sheik by his collar, and carried him off. Sheik tried to get out of Koume's grasp, but he couldn't.

Link woke up, and he saw the two witches carrying off Sheik. Link found a pebble on the ground, and he picked it up. He stood up, and he threw it at Koume. Link had excellent aim, because the pebble hit Koume's head, which knocked her out cold. She fell to the ground, dragging Sheik down with her. Koume and Sheik landed on the ground with a **thump**. Sheik stood up. Kotake tried to pick him up, but Sheik found a large stick. He quickly picked it up, and swung it at Kotake. It hit Kotake on the side of her head. The hit to the head cracked her skull, which killed her instantly. Koume, though, was still alive, but unconscious. Sheik brought the large stick over to the unconscious Koume, and smacked her in the head with it. It cracked her skull, also, and she was killed instantly.

Sheik was panting. He was out of breath. He dropped the stick on the ground. Link walked up to Sheik, and hugged him. Sheik hugged him back. As soon as they let go of each other, Saria, Mido, and the two boys that Mido and Link were playing Marbles with earlier, walked up to them. "Link!" Saria called out, with joy. "Saria!" Link called out, with joy, too. They ran, and hugged each other. Link let go of Saria, and said, "Saria, I'd like you to meet Sheik." Link gestured his over to Sheik. "Nice to meet you." Saria said, to Sheik. "Likewise." Sheik said, to Saria. Then Sheik said, to Saria, "My name isn't really "Sheik". I just use that name, because I'm a male Sheikah. I'm really "Zelda", Princess of Hyrule." "Oh! You're the Princess of Hyrule?! It's an honor to meet you, your Highness!" said Saria, excitedly, bowing to Sheik. Once Saria stood back up straight, she said, "Pardon me, but I forgot to introduce my friends. This is "Mido"," She gestured her hand over to Mido, and continued, "and this is "Jacko" and "Aloe"." She gestured her hand over to the two boys, who were "Jacko" and "Aloe". "Nice to meet you." said Sheik, to Mido, Jacko, and Aloe. "Same with you, your Highness." said Mido, as he bowed to Sheik. Jacko and Aloe bowed to Sheik, too. Link said, "Well, Sheik, should we turn you back into a Princess, now, or what?" Sheik replied, "Oh, I guess."

Link went up to Sheik, and Sheik asked, "Are you ready?" Link nodded, and Sheik and Link made their lips connect. As soon as Link and Sheik removed their lips from each others, white sparkles started to come up from the ground, and they surrounded Sheik. Sheik's entire body began to glow white. His body wasn't visible anymore, it just glowed. Sheik's body shape changed after a few moments, and it changed back into a beautiful young Princess. Pink dress, beautiful face, headdress, everything. Everybody looked at the Princess in awe. Sheik wasn't lying, Zelda was indeed, beautiful. Link said, cracking a smile, "Now, I'd rather have kissed you as a Princess than you as a male Sheikah." Everybody laughed. Zelda and Link made their lips connect again. And they wrapped themselves in a tight embrace. Saria was a tad jealous, because she loved Link, and she never got the chance to kiss him before. Saria didn't show her jealousy one bit, though. She hid her jealousy with a smile. Mido, Jacko, and Aloe smiled, too. And they lived happily ever after until the events of Ocarina of Time.

_**The **_

_**End**_

After Story: Impa and the rest of the search party found Zelda, Link, and the other four Kokiri in the forest a few moments later. The Kokiri went back to the Kokiri Forest. Zelda told Link that she'd see him again someday soon.

Zelda found Leila back in the stable at Lon Lon Ranch. Malon said that she found her wandering around Hyrule Field. Zelda told Malon, Impa, and the castle guards what had happened. And they finally went back home.

Zelda's curse wasn't fully broken. Koume and Kotake left that part out. The curse would never be fully broken. She very well could still turn into a male Sheikah, but whenever she wanted, which came in handy during the events of Ocarina of Time.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Positively review, please! Thank you! The title came to me a long time ago. It came from a line in one of my other stories. I'm pretty sure that the line was in my story "The Not So Happily Ever After" (check it out if you haven't already, but be sure to read "A Birthday Party Gone Wrong" part: 1 and 2 before you do. Review positively on them if you do, please), and I thought, **_**That would be an excellent title for a story. **_**I was meaning to write this story a long time ago, I just never got around to it. Well, I hope that you enjoyed! More stories coming very soon! Bye!**

**ZeldaFan123**


End file.
